sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
44th Annual Grammy Awards
The 44th Annual Grammy Awards were held on February 27, 2002 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. The main recipient was Alicia Keys, winning five Grammys, including Best New Artist and Song of the Year for "Fallin'". U2 won four awards including Record of the Year and Best Rock Album. Award Winners General ;Record of the Year * "Walk On" – U2 ** Brian Eno & Daniel Lanois, producers; Steve Lillywhite & Richard Rainey, engineer/mixers * "Video" – India.Arie ** India.Arie & Carlos "Six July" Broady, producers; Kevin Haywood & Mike Shipley, engineer/mixers * "Fallin'" – Alicia Keys ** Alicia Keys, producer; Kerry "Krucial" Brothers & Russ Elevado, engineer/mixers * "Ms. Jackson" – OutKast ** Earthtone III, producers; John Frye & Neal H. Pogue, engineer/mixers * "Drops of Jupiter" – Train ** Brendan O'Brien, producer; Nick DiDia, Brendan O'Brien & Ryan Williams, engineer/mixers ;Album of the Year * O Brother, Where Art Thou? – Soundtrack'' – Various Artists' [A] ** 'T Bone Burnett, producer; Mike Piersante & Peter Kurland, engineers/mixers; Gavin Lurssen, mastering engineer''' * Acoustic Soul – India.Arie ** India.Arie, Mark Batson, Carlos "Six July" Broady, Blue Miller & Bob Power, producers; Mark Batson, Carlos "Six July" Broady, Kevin Haywood, Avery Johnson, George Karas, Jim Lightman, Blue Miller, Mark Niemiec, Bob Power, Mike Shipley, Alvin Speights, Mike Tocci & Dave Way, engineer/mixers * Love and Theft – Bob Dylan ** Jack Frost, producer; Chris Shaw, engineer/mixer * Stankonia – OutKast ** Earthtone III, Organized Noize & Antonio "LA" Reid, producers; Jarvis Blackshear, Leslie Brathwaite, Josh Butler, Ralph Cacciurri, John Frye, Mark "DJ Exit" Goodchild, Carl Mo, Kevin Parker, Neal H. Pogue, Richard H. Segal, Kenneth Stallworth, Matt Still, Jason Stokes, Bernasky Wall & Derrick Williams, engineer/mixers * All That You Can't Leave Behind – U2 ** Brian Eno & Daniel Lanois, producers; Brian Eno, Steve Fitzmaurice, Julian Gallagher, Mike Hedges, Daniel Lanois, Steve Lillywhite, Tim Palmer, Richard Rainey & Richard Stannard, engineer/mixers ;Song of the Year *'"Fallin'"' ** Alicia Keys, songwriter (Alicia Keys) *"Drops of Jupiter" ** Charlie Colin, Rob Hotchkiss, Patrick Monahan, Jimmy Stafford & Scott Underwood, songwriters (Train) *"I'm Like a Bird" ** Nelly Furtado, songwriter (Nelly Furtado) *"Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of" ** U2, songwriters (U2) *"Video" ** India.Arie, Carlos "Six July" Broady & Shannon Sanders, songwriters (India.Arie) ;Best New Artist *'Alicia Keys' *India.Arie *Nelly Furtado *David Gray *Linkin Park Alternative ;Best Alternative Music Album *'''Coldplay – ''Parachutes * Tori Amos – Strange Little Girls * Björk – Vespertine * Fatboy Slim – Halfway Between the Gutter and the Stars * Radiohead – Amnesiac Blues *Best Traditional Blues Album **John P. Hampton, Jared Tuten (engineers) & Jimmie Vaughan (producer & artist) for Do You Get the Blues? *Best Contemporary Blues Album **Delbert McClinton, Gary Nicholson (producers), Richard Dodd, Don Smith (engineers) & Delbert McClinton for Nothing Personal Children's *Best Musical Album for Children **Ed Mitchell (producer), Jimmy Hoyson & Ric Wilson (engineers) for Elmo & the Orchestra performed by the Sesame Street cast *Best Spoken Word Album for Children **Arnold Cardillo (producer), Rory Young (engineer) & Tom Chapin for Mama Don't Allow Comedy *From 1994 through 2003, see "Best Spoken Comedy Album" under the "Spoken" field, below. Classical *Best Orchestral Performance **Helmut Burk & Karl-August Naegler (producers), Jobst Eberhardt, Stephan Flock (engineers), Pierre Boulez (conductor) & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra for Boulez Conducts Edgard Varèse (Amériques; Arcana; Déserts; Ionisation) *Best Classical Vocal Performance **Christopher Raeburn (producer), Jonathan Stokes (engineer), Bernhard Forck (conductor), Cecilia Bartoli & the Akademie für Alte Musik Berlin for Dreams & Fables - Gluck Italian Arias (Tremo Gra' Fubbi Miei; Die Questa Cetra In Seno, etc.) *Best Opera Recording **James Mallinson (producer), Simon Rhodes (engineer), Colin Davis (conductor), Michelle DeYoung, Ben Heppner, Petra Lang, Peter Mattei, Stephen Milling, Sara Mingardo, Kenneth Tarver & the London Symphony Orchestra for Berlioz: Les Troyens *Best Choral Performance **Martin Sauer (producer), Michael Brammann (engineer), Nikolaus Harnoncourt (conductor), Norbert Balatsch, Erwin Ortner (chorus masters), Bernarda Fink, Matthias Goerne, Dietrich Henschel, Elisabeth von Magnus, Christoph Prégardien, Dorothea Röschmann, Michael Schade, Christine Schäfer, Markus Schäfer, Oliver Widmer, the Arnold Schoenberg Chor, Wiener Sängerknaben & Concentus Musicas Wien for Bach: St. Matthew Passion *Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra) **Martin Fouqué (producer), Eberhard Sengpiel (engineer), Daniel Barenboim, Dale Clevenger, Larry Combs, Alex Klein, David McGill & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra for Richard Strauss Wind Concertos (Horn Concerto; Oboe Concerto, etc.) *Best Instrumental Soloist Performance (without orchestra) **Arne Akselberg (producer & engineer) & Truls Mørk (producer & artist) for Benjamin Britten Cello Suites (1 - 3) *Best Small Ensemble Performance (with or without conductor) **Helmut Mühle (producer), Philipp Nedel (engineer), Gidon Kremer (producer & artist) & Kremerata Baltica for After Mozart *Best Chamber Music Performance **Joanna Nickrenz (producer), Marc J. Aubort (engineer) & The Angeles String Quartet for Joseph Haydn: The Complete String Quartets *Best Classical Contemporary Composition **Christopher Rouse (composer), Muhai Tang (conductor), Sharon Isbin & the Gulbenkian Orchestra for Concert de Gaudí for Guitar and Orchestra *Best Classical Album **James Mallinson (producer), Simon Rhodes (engineer), Colin Davis (conductor), Michelle DeYoung, Ben Heppner, Petra Lang, Peter Mattei, Stephen Milling, Sara Mingardo, Kenneth Tarver & the London Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Berlioz: Les Troyens *Best Classical Crossover Album **Edgar Meyer (producer), Robert Battaglia (engineer), Béla Fleck (producer & artist), Joshua Bell, Evelyn Glennie, Gary Hoffman, Edgar Meyer, Chris Thile & John Christopher Williams for Perpetual Motion Composing and arranging *Best Instrumental Composition **Alan Silvestri (composer) for "Cast Away End Credits" *Best Song Written for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media **John Flansburgh & John Linnell (songwriters) for "Boss of Me" (Malcolm in the Middle) performed by They Might Be Giants *Best Score Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media **Steven Epstein (producer), Richard King, Lu Xiao Xing & Xu Gou Qin (engineers) & Tan Dun (producer & composer) for Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon *Best Instrumental Arrangement **Béla Fleck & Edgar Meyer (arrangers) for "Debussy: Doctor Gradus Ad Parnassum" performed by Béla Fleck with Joshua Bell & Gary Hoffmann *Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) **Paul Buckmaster (arranger) for "Drops of Jupiter" performed by Train Country *Best Female Country Vocal Performance **Dolly Parton for "Shine" *Best Male Country Vocal Performance **Ralph Stanley for "O Death" *Best Country Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **Alison Krauss & Union Station for "The Lucky One" *Best Country Collaboration with Vocals **Harley Allen, Pat Enright & Dan Tyminski (The Soggy Bottom Boys) for "I am a Man of Constant Sorrow" *Best Country Instrumental Performance **Jerry Douglas, Gen Duncan, Vince Gill, Albert Lee, Steve Martin, Leon Russell, Earl Scruggs, Gary Scruggs, Randy Scruggs, Paul Shaffer & Marty Stuart for "Foggy Mountain Breakdown" *Best Country Song **Robert Lee Castleman (songwriter) for "The Lucky One" performed by Alison Krauss & Union Station *Best Country Album **Bonnie Garner, Luke Lewis & Mary Martin (producers) & various artists for Hank Williams Tribute *Best Bluegrass Album **Gary Paczosa (engineer) & Alison Krauss & Union Station (producers and artists) for New Favorite Film/TV/media *Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media **T Bone Burnett (producer), Peter Kurland & Mike Piersante (engineers) for O Brother, Where Art Thou? performed by various artists Folk *Best Traditional Folk Album **T Bone Burnett (producer) & Mike Piersante (engineer) for Down from the Mountain performed by various artists *Best Contemporary Folk Album **Chris Shaw (engineer) & Bob Dylan (producer & artist) for Love and Theft *Best Native American Music Album **Giuli Doyle, Robert Doyle (producers) Jack Miller (engineer), Johnny Mike & Verdell Primeaux for Bless the People: Harmonized Peyote Songs Gospel *Best Pop/Contemporary Gospel Album **Brown Bannister (producer), Steve Bishir, Reid Shippen (engineers) & for CeCe Winans *Best Rock Gospel Album **Toby McKeehan (producer), Michael-Anthony "Mooki" Taylor (producer), Pete Stewart (producer), Adrian Belew (producer), David Bach (executive producer), Marcelo Pennell (engineer), Joe Baldridge (engineer) for DC Talk for Solo *Best Traditional Soul Gospel Album **John Chelew (producer), Larry Hirsch, Jimmy Hoyson (engineers) & the Blind Boys of Alabama for Spirit of the Century *Best Contemporary Soul Gospel Album **Benjamin J. Arrindell, Biff Dawes, Derek Lewis (engineers) & Yolanda Adams for The Experience *Best Southern, Country or Bluegrass Gospel Album **Chad Evans (engineer) & Bill Gaither (producer) for Bill & Gloria Gaither Present a Billy Graham Music Homecoming performed by Bill & Gloria Gaither & the Homecoming Friends *Best Gospel Choir or Chorus Album **Greg Hartman, John Jaszcz (engineers), Hezekiah Walker (choir director) & the LFT Church Choir for Love Is Live! Historical *Best Historical Album **Michael Brooks, Michael Cuscuna (producers), Matt Cavaluzzo, Harry Coster, Seth Foster, Darcy Proper, Ken Robertson & Mark Wilder (engineers) for Lady Day: The Complete Billie Holiday on Columbia 1933-1944 Jazz *Best Jazz Instrumental Solo **Michael Brecker for "Chan's Song" *Best Jazz Instrumental Album, Individual or Group **Troy Halderson (engineer), Lucille Rollins (producer) & Sonny Rollins (producer & artist) for This Is What I Do *Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album **Tom Jung (engineer & producer), Bob Mintzer (producer) & the Bob Mintzer Big Band for Homage to Count Basie *Best Jazz Vocal Album **Erik Zobler (engineer), George M. Duke (producer) & Dianne Reeves for The Calling *Best Contemporary Jazz Album **Khaliq-O-Vision, Ray Bardani (engineers), David Isaac (producer) & Marcus Miller (producer & artist) for M'' *Best Latin Jazz Album **Jay Newland (engineer), Gonzalo Rubalcaba (producer) & Charlie Haden (producer & artist) for ''Nocturne Latin *Best Latin Pop Album **Joe Reyes, Michael Morales, Ronald Morales (engineers & producers) & Freddy Fender for La Música de Baldemar Huerta *Best Traditional Tropical Latin Album **Javier Garza, John D. Thomas, Mike Couzzi, Ron Taylor, Scott Canto (engineers), Andrés Castro, Emilio Estefan, Jr., Sebastián Krys (producers) & Carlos Vives (producer & artist) for Déjame entrar *Best Mexican/Mexican-American Album **Edward Perez, Freddie Martinez, Jr., Greg García (engineers), Freddie Martinez Sr., Ramón Ayala (producers) & Ramón Ayala y sus Bravos del Norte for En Vivo... El Hombre y su Música *Best Latin Rock/Alternative Album **Ozomatli for Embrace the Chaos *Best Tejano Album **Edward Perez, Ramiro Serna (engineers), Rolando Benavidez, Amado Garza, Jr, Medardo Garza, Ben De León, Otoniel Peña Jr. (producers) & Solido for Nadie Como Tu *Best Salsa Album **Gustavo Celis, Ricky Blanco (engineers) & Roberto Blades (producer & artist) for La Negra Tiene Tumbao *Best Merengue Album **Eric Schilling (engineer) & Olga Tañon (producer & artist) for ''Yo Por Tí Musical show *Best Musical Show Album **Cynthia Daniels (engineer), Hugh Fordin (producer), Mel Brooks (composer/lyricist) & the original Broadway cast with Nathan Lane & Matthew Broderick for The Producers Music video ;Best Short Form Music Video * "Weapon Of Choice" – Fatboy Slim featuring Bootsy Collins ** Spike Jonze video director; Vincent Landay & Deannie O'Neil, video producers * "Fly Away From Here" – Aerosmith ** Joseph Kahn, video director; Greg Tharp, video producer * "One Minute Man" – Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliott featuring Ludacris ** David Meyers, video director; Ron Mohrhoff, video producer * "Don't Tell Me" – Madonna ** Jean-Baptiste Mondino, video director; Maria Gallagher, video producer * "Ms. Jackson" – Outkast ** F. Gary Gray, video director; Meredyth Frattolillo, video producer ;Best Long Form Music Video * Recording The Producers - A Musical Romp With Mel Brooks'' – Mel Brooks' ** 'Susan Froemke, video director; Susan Froemke & Peter Gelb, video producers''' * Rebel Music - The Bob Marley Story – Bob Marley ** Jeremy Marr, video director; Jeremy Marr, video producer * Freddie Mercury - The Untold Story – Freddie Mercury ** Rudi Dolezal & Hannes Rossacher, video directors; Jim Beach & Rudi Dolezal, video producers * Play: The DVD – Moby ** Moby, video director; Moby & Jeff Rogers, video producers New Age ;Best New Age Album *'"A Day Without Rain"-Enya' *"Live From Montana"-Philip Aaberg *"Cello Blue"-David Darling *"Ancient"-Kitarō *"Sacred Spirit II: More Chants and Dances of the Native Americans"-Sacred Spirit Packaging and notes *Best Recording Package **Stanley Donwood & Tchocky (art directors) for Amnesiac (Special Limited Edition) performed by Radiohead *Best Boxed Recording Package **Hugh Brown & Steve Vance (art director) for Brain in a Box - The Science Fiction Collection performed by various artists *Best Album Notes **Walter Mosley (notes writer) for Richard Pryor...And It's Deep Too! The Complete Warner Bros. Recordings (1968-1992) **Elijah Wald (notes writer) for Arhoolie Records 40th Anniversary Collection: 1960-2000 the Journey of Chris Strachwitz performed by various artists Polka ;Best Polka Album *Gone Polka''-Jimmy Sturr' Pop ;Best Female Pop Vocal Performance *'"I'm Like a Bird" - Nelly Furtado' *"There You'll Be" - Faith Hill *"Someone to Call My Lover" - Janet Jackson *"By Your Side" - Sade *"Essence" - Lucinda Williams ;Best Male Pop Vocal Performance *"Fill Me In" - Craig David *"You Rock My World" - Michael Jackson *"I Want Love" - Elton John *'"Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight" - James Taylor' *"Still" - Brian McKnight ;Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal *"Shape of My Heart" - Backstreet Boys *'"Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of" - U2' *"Superman (It's Not Easy)" - Five for Fighting *"Gone" - *NSYNC" *"Imitation of Life" - R.E.M. ;Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals *"Nobody Wants To Be Lonely" - Christina Aguilera & Ricky Martin *"New York State of Mind" - Tony Bennett & Billy Joel *"My Kind of Girl" - Brian McKnight & Justin Timberlake *"It Wasn't Me" - Shaggy & Ricardo "RikRok" Ducent *'"Lady Marmalade" - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa, Pink and Missy Elliott' ;Best Pop Instrumental Performance *Reptile''-Eric Clapton *"Room 335"-Larry Carlton & Steve Lukather *"Short Circuit"-Daft Punk *"Rain"-Eric Johnson & Alien Love Child *"There You'll Be"-Kirk Whalum ;Best Dance Recording Steve Hodge (mixer), Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis (producers), & Janet Jackson (producer & artist) for "All for You" ;Best Pop Vocal Album *Mike Pela (engineer & producer) & Sade Adu (producer & artist) for Lovers Rock ;Best Pop Instrumental Album *Yoshiyasu Kumada (engineer), Steve Vai (engineer & producer), Steve Lukather (producer & artist) & Larry Carlton for No Substitutions - Live in Osaka Production and engineering *Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical **Al Schmitt (engineer) for The Look of Love performed by Diana Krall *Best Engineered Album, Classical **Richard King (engineer) & Joshua Bell for Bernstein (Arr. Brohn & Corigliano): West Side Story Suite (Lonely Town; Make Our Garden Grow, Etc.) *Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical **Deep Dish (remixer) for "Thank You (Deep Dish Vocal Remix)" performed by Dido *Producer of the Year, Non-Classical **T Bone Burnett *Producer of the Year, Classical **Manfred Eicher R&B ;Best Female R&B Vocal Performance *'"Fallin'" – Alicia Keys' *"Rock the Boat" – Aaliyah *"Video" – India.Arie *"Family Affair" – Mary J. Blige *"Hit 'em Up Style (Oops!)" – Blu Cantrell * "A Long Walk" – Jill Scott ;Best Male R&B Vocal Performance *'"U Remind Me" – Usher' *"Missing You" – Case *"Lifetime" – Maxwell *"Love of My Life" – Brian McKnight *"Love" – Musiq Soulchild ;Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal *'"Survivor" – Destiny's Child' *"What Would You Do?" – City High *"Can't Believe" – Faith Evans featuring Carl Thomas *"Contagious" – The Isley Brothers *"Peaches & Cream" – 112 ;Best R&B Song *'"Fallin'"' **'Alicia Keys, songwriter (Alicia Keys)' * "Didn't Cha Know?" ** Erykah Badu, songwriter (Erykah Badu) * "Get Ur Freak On" ** M. Elliott & T. Mosley, songwriters (Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliott) * "Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)" ** Dallas Austin, songwriter (Blu Cantrell) * "Love of My Life" ** Brian McKnight, songwriter (Brian McKnight) * "Video" ** India.Arie, Carlos "Six July" Broady & Shannon Sanders, songwriters (India.Arie) ;Best R&B Album *''Songs in A Minor'' – Alicia Keys *''Aaliyah'' – Aaliyah * Acoustic Soul – India.Arie *''No More Drama'' – Mary J. Blige *''Survivor'' – Destiny's Child ;Best Traditional R&B Vocal Album *''At Last'' – Gladys Knight *''This Is Regina'' – Regina Belle *''An American Original'' – Lamont Dozier *''Three Wishes'' – Miki Howard *''For the Love...'' – The O'Jays Rap ;Best Rap Solo Performance *'"Get Ur Freak On" – Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliott' *"Because I Got High" – Afroman *"Who We Be" – DMX *"Izzo (H.O.V.A.)" – Jay-Z *"Ride wit Me" – Nelly ;Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group *'"Ms. Jackson" – OutKast' * "Clint Eastwood" – Gorillaz * "Put It on Me" – Ja Rule featuring Lil' Mo & Vita * "Change the Game" – Jay-Z featuring Beanie Sigel & Memphis Bleek * "Bad Boy for Life" – P. Diddy, Black Rob & Mark Curry ;Best Rap/Sung Collaboration * "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" – Eve featuring Gwen Stefani * "Livin' It Up" – Ja Rule featuring Case * "Where the Party At" – Jagged Edge featuring Nelly * "Area Codes" – Ludacris featuring Nate Dogg * "W" – Mystic featuring Planet Asia ;Best Rap Album *''Stankonia'' – OutKast * Scorpion – Eve * Pain Is Love – Ja Rule * The Blueprint – Jay-Z * Back for the First Time – Ludacris Reggae ;Best Reggae Album *'Arlick Thompson (engineer), Stephen Marley (producer) & Damian Marley for "Halfway Tree' Rock ;Best Female Rock Vocal Performance *'Get Right With God"-Lucinda Williams ;Best Male Rock Vocal Performance *'"Dig In"-Lenny Kravitz' ;Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal *'"Elevation"-U2' ;Best Rock Instrumental Performance *'"Dirty Mind"-Jeff Beck' ;Best Hard Rock Performance *'"Crawling"-Linkin Park' ;Best Metal Performance *'"Schism"-Tool' ;Best Rock Song *'Charlie Colin', "Rob Hotchkiss", "Pat Monahan", "Jimmy Stafford" & "Scott Underwood" (songwriters) for "Drops of Jupiter" performed by "Train" ;Best Rock Album *'"All That You Can't Leave Behind"-U2' Spoken *Best Spoken Word Album **Jeffrey S. Thomas, Steven Strassman (engineers) & Elisa Shokoff (producer) & Quincy Jones for Q: The Autobiography of Quincy Jones *Best Spoken Comedy Album **John Runnette (producer) & George Carlin for Napalm & Sillyputty Traditional Pop ;Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album *'"Songs I Heard"-Harry Connick Jr.' World *Best World Music Album **Tom Lazarus (engineer), Hans Wendl (producer) & Ravi Shankar for Full Circle: Carnegie Hall 2000 Special merit awards ;Lifetime Achievement Award **Rosemary Clooney **Count Basie **Perry Como **Al Green **Joni Mitchell ;Trustees Award **Arif Mardin **Phil Ramone ;Tech Award **Les Paul **Digidesign ;MusiCares Person of the Year *'Billy Joel' ;Recording Academy's Governors Award *'Janet Jackson' Trivia *Lenny Kravitz won his fourth consecutive Grammy award in the Best Male Rock Vocal Performance category for "Dig In", breaking the record for most wins in that category (1999-2002). *The 44th Annual Grammy Awards was the first Grammy show following the September 11 attacks of 2001. As a result, several memorable performances included: **U2's opening performance of "Walk On", which won Record of the Year later on that night **Mary J. Blige's performance of "No More Drama" **Alan Jackson's performance of "Where Were You (When the World Stopped Turning)" :Host Jon Stewart also did a skit mocking the new airport security measures put into place following September 11. Notes A '^'Award recipients also include Alison Krauss & Union Station, Chris Sharp, Chris Thomas King, Emmylou Harris, Gillian Welch, Harley Allen, John Hartford, Mike Compton, Norman Blake, Pat Enright, Peasall Sisters, Ralph Stanley, Sam Bush, Stuart Duncan, The Cox Family, The Fairfield Four, The Whites & Tim Blake Nelson as the artists. References 044 Category:2002 in American music Category:2002 in California Category:2002 music awards Category:2002 in Los Angeles Category:February 2002 events Grammy